coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8426 (14th July 2014)
Plot Peter is arrested in the street, handcuffed and driven away in front of a distraught Simon. Rob is relieved though Tracy voices her continuing doubts. Andrea asks Lloyd for more time to consider his request. A tearful Rita and Steph start to clear up Tina's things, helped by Dennis. Michelle asks Andrea why she is so reluctant. Andrea gives her daughter's feelings as the excuse. Deirdre is distraught when she is told of Peter's arrest. Peter is questioned as to why his fingerprints are on the bracelet but is unable to provide an answer. Andrea tells Lloyd her answer is yes but she needs to speak with Jessica and give her landlord a month's notice. Peter is unable to provide a convincing alibi for the night in question. Maddie confides in Tim how happy Ben is with his new family and that she realises any contact he has with her only confuses him. She apologises to Sophie for her behaviour. Andrea arrives home to a cooked meal from Neil but makes her excuses to go to bed early and avoid him. Lloyd makes excited plans for doing up the flat for Andrea. Dennis and Rita grow closer. Norris is annoyed to see them giving each other a kiss. Ken is contacted in Canada about Peter but is unable to return home immediately as Adam is still so ill. Tracy feels sorry for him. The police tell Peter they've found traces of Tina's blood in the outhouse and they believe the murder weapon was stored there. They formally charge him with murder. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry Guest cast *DC Vanner - Conor Ibrahiem *DS Hawthorn - Emma Cunniffe *Solicitor - Christopher Jordan *Neil Beckett - William Travis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Neil and Andrea Beckett's house - Living/dining room, hallway and kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police ask Peter how his fingerprints came to be on the charm bracelet and reveal they have found traces of blood in the outhouse at No 1; and Maddie confides in Tim that it might be better for Ben if she breaks off contact. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,068,000 viewers (joint 2nd place with Episode 8425 (14th July 2014)). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow (to Rob Donovan): "I've lived among murderers. I think I'd know one if I saw one." Category:2014 episodes